


End

by orphan_account



Series: Sides of a Triangle [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt.  As John and Lestrade attempt to escape pursuers, secrets are revealed and a relationship is changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End

“Why do we do this again?” John asked, panting, as he threw himself around yet another corner.

“Don’t look at me. It’s part of my job. You’re the one who’s volunteering,” Greg said, shooting a glance over his shoulder.

“Oh, you know me. Someone decides to do something senseless and ridiculous and I sign right up,” John replied breathlessly as they dodge the debris and bins in yet another alley. “Are they still following us?”

“Yeah. Who are we running from again?”

“Drug lord, I think. Could be an arms dealer though, going by the number of guns we saw.”

“Remind me to have a conversation with Sherlock later about relevant information when sending someone to an address.”

“Will do,” John promised while checking their pursuers once again. “Alright, so clearly we’re not going to outrun them. We are going to make the next left we see, and then ditch our coats and scarves.”

They do just that, and as soon as Gregory has thrown his jacket aside, John grabs his wrist and yanks him sharply sideways into yet another alley.

Despite the danger, Greg’s libido reacted as it did whenever he and the doctor came in contact. Namely, with great interest. John’s fingers were wrapped tightly around his wrist, and Greg couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like encircling a different part of his anatomy…

Gregory is brought roughly out of his inappropriate musings as John screeches to a halt. A quick glance shows that they have ended up at the back entrance of a fairly seedy pub, the alley filled with smokers and a few couples having a quick grope.

“Perfect,” John muttered quietly to himself before turning to Lestrade. “Sorry about this,” he said, shooting the DI a rueful grin.

Greg was still trying to work out exactly what that meant when John gripped his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

Kissing John Watson is nothing like Gregory Lestrade had imagined. It is _so_ much better. John’s lips are a little chapped, and he tastes like…who gives a flying fuck – John tastes good. Greg takes the opportunity to map John’s mouth with his tongue, and the doctor is making this groaning noise that goes straight to Greg’s groin.

Lestrade finally pulls himself away, because as wonderful as it is, it’s all a show. “I think they’re gone now,” he whispers as he leans against John’s forehead, praying to god that John doesn’t notice his arousal.

“Nope. Definitely not. We need to snog some more to throw them off the trail,” John said dreamily, his eyes heavy lidded.

“Is that a fact?” Greg asked.

John seemed to jerk back to his senses. “Fuck. I’m so sorry. God, I just got carried away and…I wasn’t going to do that. Ever. I like being mates with you and going out to pubs and I didn’t want to ruin it with a stupid crush that _won’t go away_.”

“John?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the hell up,” Greg demanded before pressing his lips to John’s again.

A few minutes later they walked down the street, shoulders touching the entire time.

“How long?” John asked, hands stuffed casually in his pockets.

“What?”

“How long have you been…you know…?”

“Months. God, I almost had an aneurism that day at the crime scene when Sherlock caught me looking at your arse.”

“He what? Why didn’t he say anything?”

“He tried to. But you pegged him with a pair of gloves.”

“Oh. No, he was going to tell you that I’d been mooning over you. Hence the pegging.”

They walked in silence for a little while longer. Greg took the opportunity to work one of John’s hands out of his pocket and grasp it gently in his own.

“So, I guess that’s the end of our friendship?” John asked cautiously.

“I would like that very much, yeah.”

John smiled, and leaned up for a quick peck. “Me too.”


End file.
